


О бедном Алве замолвите слово

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [26]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Дик был уверен в том, что его эр — отъявленный и отменный лжец.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	О бедном Алве замолвите слово

_Сын мой, ложь — это покровы, под коими прячут слабость, трусость и стыд. В Олларии все знают, что Окделлы бедны, но я уверена: честь и достоинство не позволят вам унизиться до вранья или принять помощь, поданную из милости._

Дик помнил слова матери так ясно, словно они сказаны вчера, а не накануне его отъезда в Лаик, и был уверен, что не опозорил своего имени подобным бесчестьем, как был уверен в том, что его собственный эр — отъявленный и отменный лжец.

О, если бы он догадался об этом раньше!

Половина комнат в доме Алвы не использовалась, будучи запертой на ключ, слуг в доме было ровно столько, сколько необходимо, и едва ли больше, чем челяди в замке Окделл. Алва не держал положенный его статусу двор, довольствуясь капитаном личной гвардии, (тот с равной долей невозмутимости защищал соберано от чужих клинков и нападал на оного, становясь противником на тренировке), немолодым, крайне болезненным секретарем и Хуаном, который по мнению Дика, был не только домоправителем, но и советником, а также исполнителем и соучастником всяческих злодейств.

Любители сплетен приписывали Алве славу Первого любовника Талига, но умалчивали, какими драгоценностями, домами и лошадьми он одаривал своих избранниц. Собственная же его конюшня была заполнена на треть, а за Бьянко Алва расплатился кольцом, снятым с руки. Тогда Дик подумал, что эр избавился от напоминания, как этим кольцом дозволил скрыть постыдный проигрыш перстня Повелителя Скал. Теперь он понимал.

Алва, считавшийся баснословно богатым, не сорил деньгами, не вызывал зависть безумными тратами, не устраивал приемов и балов, не приглашал в дом гостей и даже трапезничал в одиночестве. Дик предполагал, что Алве неприятно его общество, а убедившись в обратном, принялся гадать, в чем причина изящного телосложения, если не сказать худобы, эра: в отсутствии у монсеньора аппетита или в том, что его объедает собственный оруженосец. В доме Алвы он ни в чем не знал недостатка. Мясо, вино, сыры, изысканные закуски, фрукты и сладости. Стоило ему только обмолвиться. Сапоги из непрактичной мягкой кожи, рубашки из самого тонкого полотна, шелковые платки и бархатные штаны. Отменная бумага, испорченная дрянными сонетами, чернила, перья, книги. Перевязь, которую переделывали дважды. Новый эфес для клинка. Золото...

А ведь он видел, как Лопе, личный слуга Алвы, штопал рубашку хозяина после взятия Барсовых Врат, хотя ее стоило выбросить. Дику подали новую — на снятой был всего лишь надорван рукав. Тогда он уличил Алву в суеверии, в том, что лучший полководец Золотых Земель боится утратить столь призрачное подобие доспехов. А теперь...

Дик во все глаза смотрел на человека за карточным столом. Ни маска, скрывавшая лицо, ни потрепанная куртка, ни отсутствие колец не позволяли ему усомниться — он видит Рокэ Алву. Первого... своего единственного кровника и монсеньора. Не вызывало сомнений даже то, что прочие игроки называли Ворона Змеем. Дик угадывал Алву в наклоне головы, движениях рук, тасовавших карты; даже то, как эр изменил голос, низведя его до хриплого шепота, служило подсказкой.

Мальчишка-подавальщик поставил на стол кружку с пойлом, которое не только пить, но и видеть было страшно, и Дик с тихим стоном закрыл ладонями лицо. Про Змея он узнал от Наля — тому однажды вздумалось похвалиться осведомленностью о теневой жизни столицы. Змей слыл отменным фехтовальщиком, готовым скрестить шпагу вместо тех, кто не владеет клинком, но обладает деньгами, и умелым картежником, которого опасались уличить в шулерстве, дабы раньше желаемого не попасть в Рассветные Сады. Последнее Дика волновало мало. Он намеревался нанять Змея, чтобы тот устроил покушение на Алву. Дескать, пора закончить давний спор, кто кого одолеет, чья рука тверже, а клинок острей, кто Первая шпага Талига: Змей или Ворон. А если Змей откажется (струсит), то напроситься в ученики, дабы было что противопоставить мастерству Алвы. И заплатить Дик собирался деньгами, полученными в награду за храбрость в Варасте. 

За карточным столом заспорили. Дик выглянул в щелочку между пальцами, убедился, что Змею... Алве ничто не угрожает, кроме опасности порвать карман кошелем, плотно набитым монетами, выждал, когда Алва покинет трактир, и направился к выходу, ладонью на эфесе шпаги давая понять завсегдатаям, что с ним шутки плохи. Впрочем, никто и внимания не обратил. Картежники все спорили и грозили однажды поймать Змея за руку, пьянчуги топили горе или радость в скверном вине, а преступные личности продолжали заниматься своими неправедными делами.

Дик проследил за Алвой до дома, неведомым чудом оставшись незамеченным. В ворота Алва стучать не стал — уцепился за кованых воронов и перелез во двор. И так ловко все проделал, что Дик решил повторить и чуть не сверзился на камни. Одолев преграду, Дик снял сапоги и босиком добежал до крыльца, тихонько отворил дверь, поднялся по ступеням и умудрился застать Алву с Хуаном у входа в личные покои. Хуан держал в руках свечу и тот самый кошель, Алва устало привалился к двери.

— Ричард дома? — вдруг спросил он, и Дик замер, прижавшись к стене.

— Нет, — проворчал Хуан, — ушел засветло, еще не возвращался. Кончита мясо приготовила, старалась...

Дик похолодел. В голосе Хуана угадывались раздражение и обида, и непонятно, что послужило поводом: тревога за лжеца-соберано, который промышляет по ночам в одиночку, оставив верного пса охранять дом, или злость на Дика, который не отведал мяса.

— Детей надо досыта кормить, — Алва мягко улыбнулся, будто подобный разговор они не в первый раз вели, — иначе вырастут злыми.

— Соберано, — вздохнул Хуан.

— Я все сказал, — Алва толкнул дверь и шагнул за порог.

Дик не знал, сколько времени он стоит у порога. Ночь он не спал, вспоминал, переосмысливал увиденное и пережитое и сбежал, едва рассвело. Вернулся к вечеру, но к Алве пошел не сразу. И, видимо, тому надоело ждать, пока оруженосец наскребет храбрости и постучит — дверь распахнулась.

— Бойтесь морисков и дары приносящих, — Алва отступил на шаг и жестом предложил Дику войти. — Вы так долго от меня прятались, что я теряюсь в догадках. Опять проигрались?

— Нет.

— Вызвали на дуэль десятерых? Спрятали в моем доме монахинь? Не молчите, Ричард, ваше молчание обескураживает сильнее сказанного вами.

— Я...

Глаза Алвы сияли, а улыбке не доставало ехидства, Дик посмотрел на поднос, который продолжал держать в руках:

— Это курица.

— Вижу. Вы охотились и пришли похвастаться добычей?

— Нет, — Дик насупился. Алва веселился и совсем не помогал начать разговор. — Эр... Я все знаю.

— Слишком громкое заявление, юноша.

Дик глянул исподлобья, и Алва улыбнулся вновь:

— Отпустите птицу, а то я решу, что вам жаль.

— Нет, — Дик крепче стиснул пальцы. — Мне не жаль... это вам.

В лице Алвы что-то переменилось, и Дик осознал, что не сможет признаться. Не сможет рассказать, как вытряхнул крупинки яда, как отнес кольцо ростовщику, как купил на рынке курицу, а остальные деньги отдал Кончите.

— Надеюсь, вы не сами ее приготовили, — Алва отвернулся и подошел к камину, потревожил поленья кочергой.

— Нет, — осторожно выдохнул Дик. — Я только принес.

— Разделите со мной?

Алва продолжил смотреть на огонь, но Дик не обиделся.

Алва ничем не ограничил его свободы, посчитал взрослым, но не равным, не соперником. Алва опекал его как ребенка, но не желал подпускать близко.  
Дик ничего не простил.  
И не собирался отказываться от мести за смерть отца, но и отравить Алву, признать собственную слабость и стать трусом он тоже не мог. Придет время, и они скрестят шпаги. И пусть Алва считает его тем, кто верит в сказки, сам он ведет двойную игру, не желая мириться с реальностью.

— Да.

Дик поставил поднос на стол, открыл бутылки и перелил вино в кувшин. Утром они встретятся на тренировке, и потому он проследит, чтобы Алва не только пил, но и съел не меньше половины.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
